


His Knight with the Red Hair

by Celestial_Cryptid



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexuality, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Mates, Not Beta Read, Omegaronstopable, alphaKimPossible, alphashego, betadrakken, doiknowhow, doyou?, honeyabadass, idkyet, ifiremembercorectly, imeansorta, ithink, kimgetswounded, perhapssmutt, possessiveKimPossible, protectiveKimpossible, ronsomehowbeatsupsomebaddieswilekimispassedout, submissiveRonstopable, swears, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cryptid/pseuds/Celestial_Cryptid
Summary: i has an idea and it was oked by shoobsits a dom and sub kpXrs fic  KimDom  RonSubread for a beautiful fluff and anst ficKim isn't happy Ron is worrying and angst happens
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy is not your color Kim

Kim was Upset. 

I mean you FINALLY find your mate and it turns out to be your best friend. I mean not that she was complaining or anything Ron was the perfect Omega, always tearing up and worrying when she got hurt on a mission, he would always clean and dress the wound afterwards. he always managed to get her to calm down when bonnie was being a "special case" and he would always made sure she didn't push herself too far. but she hardly saw him after they figured it out cuz the cheer squad who are all Beta or Omega females were obsessed with the idea that there Alpha cheer captain had found her Omega mate, they had no idea what gender there captain's mate would be due to her being BI and all. needless to say they were fixed on the idea of a Omega male, apon figuring it out they started constantly dragging him off to god knows where! she was starting to get upset and her unstable nature was starting to leak trough. she let out a primal roar "ROAR"

out of nowhere her Omega tumbled around the corner short of breath, clearly summoned by her call he was quickly captured by the cheerleaders once again. the girls stopped dead in there tracks upon feeling the pure rage rolling off Kim in waves. their hands slowly let Ron go to run to his mate as they shrunk back in submission. satisfied but still visibly upset Kim picked him up, resting his legs on her hips for stability as she walked off with her nose in the crook of her mates neck. she was growling quietly as they walked home.

school rule number 4739

if a mate is distressed the couple can go home early, we don't need any of that

\--------------------------------

KP pov

I set Ron down on the bed and curled around him protectively, not a "Spoon" per se just a shield, ya i like that a lot more.

"KP what did i do wrong, wh-hats wrong?" Ron's voice was shaking and as I sat up I noticed the tears threatening to fall from his beautiful gold eyes. he followed my gaze to the tears and quickly covered his face with his hands, notably scared from years of battles and travel around the world. God i wish i could take them all away, all the pain, all the worry. I failed to notice I was growling off into the distance. it was my fault he got hurt.

RS pov

as scared as I am of my mate being angry at me my instincts push me to let her sent me. she sets her chin on my solder as i sit on her lap. I follow her breathing, it rumbles as she takes my hands continuing to display her possessive behavior over me, god i love it when she does this. suddenly she grabs my hips and pulls me closer as she lays back on the bed. 

"h-hey Kp wh-y where you um," it drops off as i stop not wanting to displease my mate. "Ron~" she growl\commands looking Extremely UN amused. "umm i- why did you grrr at me?" I respond\question.

she lets out a deep guttural growl that sends shivers down my spine. she takes my hands again.

"I don't like it when the squad takes you off where i can't protect you... i-" she pauses collecting herself better. I'm taken off guard when she bites my neck gently. "MINE~" she commands. "yours" i whisper turning my head to hide my growing blush. 

we lay back down Kim resuming her dominant role as the protector, her body curled around mine like she was a bubble shielding me from the world.

"hey Mate" i whisper.

"wut?".

"Jealousy is not your color Kim" I giggle.

"shut up you beautiful bastard" she says.

we both dozed off into dreams of a world without villains, or violence and hatred.

the world is not there yet.

but that's why we keep fighting,

for peace,

for hope,

and for love.

\-------------

let me know what yall think 😊

Spark out~


	2. I'm sorry

It was there latest Mission And Ron was Not having any of it.  
It doesn't matter how many times he Tells his mate she continues to give him a heart attack on every mission. Why did she insist on going ahead. now she was hurt because he didn't perform his role in the relationship, 

'Omegas make sure there Alpha is  
1.Happy   
2\. Always has the basic needs taken care of (they usually forget in place of ensuring their Omega is safe)  
and  
3\. Won't throw themselves into potentially dangerous situations that could lead to a loss of limbs, or loss of life. 

When she came back however, covered in blood, HER BLOOD. he couldn't keep his cool any longer so he did something a Omega only does when they are out of options. 

yell

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!!! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

"relax ron it's just a few scratches nothing to worry about."

"NoThInG tO wORry aBoUt?!?!"

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

he screamed grabbing his arms and shaking.

she wanted nothing more than to hold her mate. ' no. he is repulsed by me' she thought degradingly.

her voice scratched out a response. " your scars, its its all my fault " 

"i wanted to stop the thing that was hurting you, me." she slid down the wall 

you could actually pinpoint the second that rons heart ripped in half 

dropping his aggressive demeanor like it was hot.

he yelled. he yelled and she was hurt.

'she needs my help' he thought.

reaching into her pocket he pulled out the kimmunicator.

"wade kim-" he took in a shape intake of breath "she- she got hurt"

^^"do you need me to call the paramedics"^^ wades voice was clear but the screen told another story, the betas body image gave everything away.

"no she is strong i just need a lift to get her back to middleton"

^^"on the way ron"^^

"thanks wade" he whispered out as he hung up.

dropping down on his knees he opted to curl up next to his mate, relishing in her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y'all want some MORE


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah   
> yall think omegas are the ones who need to be protected?  
> na   
> strong omegas? in MY fanfiction?  
> it's more likely than you think
> 
> also known as the chapter with i need a hero in the background, but daycore because she sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this love spent a long time coming  
> my breath stops but my heart keeps running

it was no secret that Kim Possible wasn't average  
no not in the slightest

it was also not up for debate that she was always putting the wellbeing of others before her own. but above it all (if she really HAD to have a list) would be her mate.

ron sighed to himself as he carded his fingers through the Fiery hair of his mate 

his knight who had once again wound up in "their" room of the Posible house.  
Alphas were found to heal faster in a Familiar place or 'Den' and with their mate if they had one. researchers actually concluded this was due to the ingrained need to always defend their mate, pups or territory from any threat. Alphas literally could not let themselves relax completely at any time. even unconscious they could be a hazard to themselves and others around them.  
Kim, while on her way to the hospital with Ron in the ambulance almost took out a EMT Beta, who as she put it when she regained consciousness again "smelt too much like Alpha to be near her and her mate at the time".   
the EMT is fine. Ron snapped her out of it by senting her and letting her know her mate was safe and near.  
they had arrived at the hospital with a very embarrassed ron having his, still very unconscious alpha with her nose near his scent glands.

nevermind that all that mattered was the fact she was here, safe with him-  
CRASH  
guess shego and dr drakken had heard of Kim's Injuries and figured that they could get rid of or capture the meddlesome teen in a moment of weakness.  
draken being a beta and shego another alpha neither expected ron to be much of a problem.  
they were wrong  
if they thought he would just sit by while they hurt his mate they had another thing coming!

drakken aimed a labelled ray gun at Kim's sleeping form only o have it fly out of his hands and onto the floor.  
shego was fast to react but he was faster. he had her arm behind her back in a flash, her hand pressed painfully between her shoulder blades  
when shego tried to "burn" his hand he promptly drop kicked her through the way they came in.  
cRuSh "ow" groaned shego before she passed out from the fall.  
"want some too drakken? come and get it!" ron whispered becase Kim needed her sleep and he was nothing if not a good mate.  
drakken held up his pointer finger in a silent 'give me a second' walked calmly over to the hole in the wall of Kim and Ron's den   
and assessed the state of shego in the yard bellow.  
"i'll pass in favor of not requiring an hospital later."  
"also" he paused, glancing down to shego again "i think shegos going to need some of that medical assistance."  
"so ill just.. i guess" pressing a button to bring their hovercraft around. "go get shego." taking the craft down to pick up the green flaming Alpha. then they left.  
it took ron a few minutes to tack a large enough blanket to the wall. then he called back into bed with Kim, Relaxing when he felt her spoon him protectively.  
and as he drifted off to sleep with the smell of his content Alpha Behind him, he thanked whatever god(s) out there for giving him such amazing mate like her  
His Knight with the Red Hair.

-annnd she has a boner-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beta EMT is very gay and has a Alpha Mate 
> 
> also HMU if Yall want smutt


End file.
